


Ruinous Achievement

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Takes place during the first Avengers movie! I read a prompt from a while back, what if…. You will just have to see what I mean! You asked for dark and i think i got carried away! This is for @buckysforeverprincess Into the Nightmare 2k Challenge





	Ruinous Achievement

Forced harshly before the self-proclaimed god, Y/N tried not to stumble over the heavy combat boots she wore, cursing over at Clint Barton who was the one who tricked her, but at least the archer sported a bloody nose & lip for his efforts. Watching the raven-haired god cock his greasy head at her, scepter in hand, almost as if he was listening to something & an evil smiling crossing his face.

Digging the heavy boots into the cement, Y/N made Clint halt, almost taking him to the floor with her, but the god was quick to remedy the situation. A crushing grip to Y/N’ bicep jerked large frame to stand in front of him, looking to Clint for an explanation.

“Tricked her into meeting me a few miles up the road, Y/N is a valuable asset. Knows her way around the battlefield better than any other I’ve met,” Clint explained wiping the blood off his face to come close.

“Asshole,” Y/N sneered at Clint before looking at Loki who continued to smile at her with a knowing look, but still looked as though he was listening to someone a slight chuckle passing cracked lips.

“Calm down pet. What do they call you,” Loki began, brow slick with a sickly sweat, the scepter moving dangerously close to the middle of ample breast, heart hammering hard.

“Fuck you,” Y/N bit out, moving to strike at the god.

Unfortunately, Loki was quicker, knocking her arm back with the scepter to jab it between her breast, a evil smirk, that faded when he looked into Y/E/C eyes & nothing happened. Moving the scepter to her ears, pushing loose Y/H/C away from her ears & smirking at something that apparently he noticed.

“Looks like you were right,” Loki breathed as if talking to someone else before thrusting Y/N back to Barton, barking an order to take the woman to his room to wait for when he had the time to properly address her.

Y/N puzzling at him, head spinning with what was happening as rough hands jerked her own behind her back a slid cuff clanging shut, covering from wrist to forearm tightly. Hissing out in pain when jerked backwards to stumble with Clint to be thrust into a windowless room with only a chase lounge against the wall, a fur throw draped over it as if it was just put in the room.

Taking her time, since it was obvious there was no leaving yet, to walk around the room, tugging at the manacle. It was making wrist raw as she continued, giving up on walking the room & taking a seat on the chase with at humph. Continuing to fidget with the metal that bound her, knowing it was cutting into soar flesh, but she had to get free. Jerking hard one last time, one arm jerking free in a scraped-up mess the moment the door opened to reveal the dazzling blue eyed Loki she had met earlier, lips curling into an evil grin when he seen what she had done.

“You are quite the little warrior aren’t you? Almost like you where born into it,” Loki commented stepping closer.

Watching Y/N as she remained seated, hearing heart pounding behind ample breast as he took a seat next to her, catching the wrist that was still locked in the heavy metal shackle, wielding it as a weapon.

“Now, now, that is no way to treat royalty is it, Y/N,” Loki began darkly, taking the wrist with the shackle to unlatch it, looking over the bloody wrist then hinting to the other held at her side.

“Now you’re concerned about my well being,” Y/N snapped out harshly.

Fighting to jerk free as he reached for the other wrist, taking it with ease, jerking her forward to lock gazes, almost as if peering into her soul & once more listening, another evil smile. Y/N couldn’t help but to furrow her brow at him, studying his gaze, realizing that the eye color was like the ones he controlled, except they didn’t have the starry look. Something was off, this was off, it was all not sitting right, something else was going on, a power struggle of some sort.

“You see, Y/N TuathaDé, mind control… it’s tricky… but if the right persons, or gods, in this case play it carefully it can work to everyone’s advantage,” Loki spoke, watching Y/E/C eyes narrow at the mention of her last name, but his conversation was off, as if it wasn’t Loki talking.

“And you have decided to divulge this to me…. Why,” Y/N asked cautiously, looking down to realize that her wrist & forearms where healed as Loki gently let go.

“It is something that you need to keep in mind little warrior,” Loki smiled catching Y/N’ gaze, “it will serve you well when certain things are brought to light. When we meet… When I take you to the tower,” Loki, but not Loki spoke & correct himself quickly.

Cocking her head when his eyes flashed emerald but turned back blue but not as intense & giving a sly smirk before standing to his feet to look down at the puzzled woman.

“You know nothing of your family do you,” Loki, actually Loki asked quietly, Y/N looking up at him not sure what he meant.

“I was adopted by Peggy Carter when I was 5, but you know this, you learned it from Clint when you took control. I’m not ignorant, Loki of Asgard, brother of Thor,” Y/N bit out, getting to nervous feet to watch a sick smile spread across his features one that made her bones ache.

“Oh yes, you will do nicely,” Loki smirked turning quickly & leaving the room before she could retort.

Not much longer Y/N was retrieved by none other than Loki, minus the scepter, no explanation as he rushed in to retrieve her, as if late for an appointment. The teleport dizzying to say the least as they appeared in Stark tower. Hurrying to tug the struggling woman down the corridor to push Y/N into yet another room, but was gentle, as if not to bruise her.

Y/N jerking away violently, taken by surprise at the scene unfolding on the other side of the wall of glass. Aw struck by the invasion going on that it never registered Loki had spoken, jumping when the god grabbed quivering elbow, forced to turn & look up at him.

“What,” she snapped, watching him look over the suit in disgust, sneering at it, why did it bother him now?

“No, you’re right…,” he began, obviously speaking to someone else at this point, “this does your thick curves no justice at all, but not to worry….”

The god letting go to allow Y/N to stumble back as gold light engulfed her, finally stopping when bare calves contacted the coffee table. Gawking down at the, well, she wasn’t sure, it looked like a teddy, but, it was made of a material that she hadn’t come across before. The thing was gold accented with burgundy while a golden pendant hung between heaving breast, an oval ruby that danced with life & had to be close to 4 inches long & 2 inches wide. Looking up at Loki in horror, realizing that this, it was..

“I’m your prize,” Y/N puzzled, frozen to the spot as he stepped forward, looking her over.

“Do you truly not know anything of your people,” he began once more, the god had been grilling her every chance he got about parents, family, lineage & the like.

“I’ve already fucking told you! Now answer….,” Y/N bit out with a snarl, pushing Loki away from her, the god taking a step back but unfazed by the action & how she stood glaring up at him.

“TuathaDé, tribe of the gods, a race of elvish fighters, warriors to the core, fighting to protect mortals from themselves. Beautiful charm your mother put on you by the way,” he commented to the bewildered woman.

Y/N trying to pull away before he could touch Y/H/C hair, grabbing a bicep to hold & running calloused fingers over the shell of her ear. Hand shooting up to it when he released it, filling the tips pointed & looking at him with panic-stricken eyes.

“What did you do,” Y/N began, but didn’t get to finish.

A loud explosion reverberated around the room, Y/N turning to look out the window to watch the aliens fall from the sky lifeless & realizing the hum of the tesseract was nonexistent. Turning to look up into emerald orbs, noting he didn’t look as demented, relieved & in control of himself.

“Stay put pet, I will be back shortly,” Loki spoke, meeting her gaze before turning to leave her alone in the room.

Looking down to the outfit once more, hand going to pointed ears, spotting the bathroom & running to it to look in the mirror. Gingerly touching over pointed ears to stand back & look at the garment. It left nothing to the imagination, hugging every curve in soft linen & stopping at lace covered cunt. Heart racing at the thoughts of what the god had planned for her, racing out to find something else to throw over her. Freezing like a deer in the headlights the moment the door opened, Loki & his helmet darkening the door way but looking off to the side.

“See? Tell him she is safe & waiting,” Loki began, the figure of Capt. America stepping forward, Y/N rushing towards him but pausing at the look of starry blue eyes, same as Clint.

The soldier nodding as the door slammed in her face, thunder sounding over head & at a loss to what to do, but to find a way out. Y/N wanted no part of this sick game, setting about looking around the room & once more the door opening. Pulled out if the frenzy of digging through a dresser drawer, to force herself to stop & turn to the doorway with dread.

This time Loki & one other, one other with a cape that matched the color of the thing she wore, a hammer at his side, golden hair to his shoulders.

“Thor,” Y/N breathed, how did she not realize these where his colors, having had met him in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico when she accompanied Colson & then he… he…

“It’s nice to see you again Lady Y/N,” came the thunder gods deep voice, nodding to Loki who left while Thor stepped in to watch Y/N swallow hard.

“T..t..th..Thor,” Y/N stammered slightly, to much in panic to register that she needed to move, fight, but what could she do nothing against a god.

“What… what is all this? I thought you….,” Y/N continued to piece together, not backing down as he got closer, the god relieved, he hated to have to man handle her, ruin her.

“Oh, I am a good guy, as the mortals are so keen on calling me. I’m here to save earth to protect it from Thanos. My brother Loki & I found the perfect way of doing so, of turning the titans own tricks against him. You see… mind control… it’s tricky… but if the right… gods play it carefully…,” Thor began, Y/N realizing that he was the one talking to Loki, the blonde god stopping at the look of realization in Y/E/C eyes.

“You, you were speaking through Loki?! You where…,” Y/N stammered, trying to step back but sluggish brain got the best of her.

Thor quick to snatch naked biceps to hold her in front of him, pushing the stunned creature to the window. Y/N looking out at the dying chaos before looking back into ocean blues that dilated when they locked gazes, the blonde god’ gaze raking over thick frame, making her fill even more bare than she already was.

“You see, Lady Y/N. Mind control, well it’s tricky, as Midgardians would say; **mind control is a bitch** ,” Thor spoke darkly.

Hurriedly jerking Y/N from the window to drag her with a yelp to the bed, flinging her to the mattress, looking down to drink in thick curves & juicy cunt. The way he looked over the scantily clad body before him told Y/N this was all planned.

“You’re working with Loki! You… the …,” Y/N stammered, watching him remove armor still not comprehending until it hit the tile.

“We work together Y/N, have since before I fell to Midgard. The only one who stood in our way of the galaxy, the universe was Thanos & now we have him. We have turned his own against him, as well as collected all five of his precious stones,” Thor smirked.

Run Y/N, get up & run, you know what this is RUN! Y/N shouted in her head, taking a shaky scrambling jolt back across the bed to get away but he was quick. Bruising grip to bare ankles making her yell out at him to let go to which he just smirked darkly. Jerking hard enough to force her to the mattress & towards him to make, breath leaving her body while a scorching one fell between thick thighs.

“Don’t fight this dove. You’re to be my queen when we return to Asgard, when I take the throne from my father & Loki takes his in Jotunheim, it will be as it was meant,” Thor spoke darkly, bowing over Y/N, catching slender wrist in one massive hand, pinning them above her head, & pressing his nose into the crook of soft neck to inhale sharply.

“You even smell like a warrior elf,” he breathed out, filling her struggling stop, siting up to  look into troubled Y/E/C orbs.

“I’m not, I’m mortal, I'm…,” Y/N stammered, why did they keep insisting she was…

“No mere mortal causes me to have to hold them with all my strength little warrior.”

Holy fuck, he had been watching her the entire time, talking to her though Loki.

“I see your panic, but I need you to calm down for me dove,” Thor breathed onto her lips.

The brawny god watching a tear seep down her temple, the hand on trembling ankle releasing to trail up shivering body, pushing the teddy up on it’s way but traveling to the pointed ear, ghosting a calloused finger over it tracing it like a lover.

“You are so much more than any mortal could ever dream of being, my queen,” Thor spoke.

A calloused hand traveling back down & between thick thighs. Forefinger looping in the crouch of the panties, knuckle ghosting core & causing a shuttering breath. A cold shiver going up her spine when he ripped them free, letting out a whimper of fear while locking gazes.

“This will go easy it you allow it,” Thor began,  the sound & motions of him freeing himself echoing through the room to fill her with dread.

Y/N began mentally preparing for what was about to happen, gasping out when two digits plunged into unprepared core without warning, granting the god the perfect opportunity to take parched lips in a bruising kiss, tongue pushing past quivering lips to taste of her.

Fingers thrusting in & out of slickening cunt, Y/N hating herself for the way her body was reacting, hips bucking for more when a calloused thumb began to rub lightly over throbbing clit. Head falling back to the mattress when he released puffy lips, gasping for air but cursing at him.

Shuddering when ample hips bucked up to him involuntary, tears falling down sweaty temples & over pointed ears as she whimpered for him to stop. The god trailing kisses down quivering jaw, a nip of teeth at tender throat making her yelp in surprise. Thick body jerking, falling to the mattress relived he removed his fingers, but only to slam leaking cock into wet cunt in one motion.

“I’m in a rush dove, I promise I will be gentler once we are in Asgard,” he hushed into her ear, not giving velvet folds time to adjust, Y/N yelping out at the burn, swearing Thor was tearing tender cunt to shreds while mercilessly pounding in & out of throbbing hole.

Y/N head falling to the side, heart racing, breath hitching, tears staining the mattress as sharp teeth bit hard at tender neck, but squeezing eyes shut & allowing the god to finish. Thanking whatever god was watching that he spilled in her womb quickly, a deep thrust & grunt bringing Y/N out of the place she sent her mind to. Slowly looking up into calm azure eyes as praises fell from his lips for taking him like a obedient queen while trailing kisses from puffy lips, down tender, bitten throat to between ample breast, golden locks ticking the flesh to make her shudder at the tickle.

The trembling creature venturing to look down & realize he had ripped the teddy from her at some point. The god sliding out gently, Y/N letting out a whimper at the pain the motion caused, finally releasing bruised wrist but remaining motionless. Y/E/C orbs staring at Thor as he fastened the leather pants, calling Mjolnir to place it on his side & began to dawn sparkling armor, but throwing the cape to the mattress next to her.

Y/N was shattered, all she ever thought was good, believed in, was pissed away in the few moments it took for him to take her & spill into her. The reminder trickling from between spread bruised legs while a lifeless gaze followed him closely. This time his grasp tender as he reached down to bruised arms to pull aching body up to sit & sling the cape around shivering shoulders.

Y/N felt more of the god leak out of aching cunt as Thor pulled her to unsteady feet. The blonde making sure the cape was wrapped & covering her nudity before looping one arm around her back the other at the back of her knees. The lifeless woman collapsing into strong arms as he lifted her to armored chest.

“I promise you little warrior, I am a gentle lover,” he hushed down to the creature that shivered in his arms as he started out of the room & down the corridor.

The Avengers coming into view when they entered into the open area, an emerald eyed Loki standing with them, but wait where was…

“Did you take care of Stark brother,” Thor asked quietly.

Watching in horror as the raven-haired god hinted to Captain America, or this case Steve, devoid of his helmet but still sporting starry blue eyes & brandishing an arc reactor dripping with blood along with his glove, suit splattered as well. Eyes widening at the sight, looking to the remaining team, Natasha, Clint & pondering after…

“Sent the beast to Sakaar,” Loki spoke darkly, obvious the two where in on a plan she wasn’t.

“I hate you,” Y/N breathed out, turning into the blonde god to hide her eyes, hair falling away from pointed ear.

“You’ll learn to love us pet,” came Loki’ voice closer now, Y/N turning to realize he looked down at her, fingers reaching out to ghost over pointed ear, pupils dilating, making her shiver.

“You two..,” she began but a deep chuckle from Thor’ chest made her jump, looking up at him.

“Norns no! We are brothers,” the god spat in disgust, “we are not heathens nor are we lovers!”

“But,” Loki began getting her attention.

“It has been discussed that because of the lack of royal diversity on Asgard that you are more than worthy to bare the royal heirs of both Asgard & Jotunheim,” Loki smiled darkly, watching a shiver make its way through her, trembling arms reaching up to cling to Thor when it seemed apparent Loki was to take her into his arms.

“Relax lover, I want have you till you produce an heir for Thor, which want be long,” Loki chuckled, pulling Y/N from Thor to hold her to his chest, the panicked creature looking back to the blonde god before hiding Y/E/C orbs once more.

“I’ll take her on to Asgard. The throne will be ready for you when you return, as will your wife,” Loki admitted.

The raven-haired god bowing slightly before turning to carry her out of the building, knowing if he betrayed Thor & took Y/N before his time the thunderous god would destroy Jotunheim on his way back from Midgard.

“Make sure the healers see her, I will finish here before I return,” Thor commented after the two before turning back to the remaining team to delve out their tasks.


End file.
